The Doctor Meets a New Friend
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of how the 11th Doctor meets a new friend after the loss of Amy and Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor Meets a New Friend**

(21 year old Jessica "Jess" Wilson works in a primary school and she was having a pretty normal day until at 3:30 when she was leaving one of the classrooms and she saw a tiny 3ft person with really long ears race past her (Graske). Then the little person was being chased by a man probably in his late twenties wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie (Doctor)).

**Chapter 1**

Doctor: Get back here Klos

Klos: No no, me run away from doctor man.

Jess: Oi what's going on?

Doctor: Oh hi just chasing a little 3ft alien of evil.

Jess: Did you just say alien?

Doctor: Yep

(By now Jess is running with the Doctor)

(They run into the hall which has many doors which the Graske could have gone through)

Doctor: Damn it

Jess: If that thing was an alien what species is it?

Doctor: Klos is a Graske, they come from Griffoth which is a planet far far away from Earth.

(The Doctor reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver)

Jess: What's that?

Doctor: Sonic Screwdriver

Jess: Really!

Doctor: Yeah!

Jess: What does it do?

Doctor: Allsorts, um it can scan a lot of things, it can detect alien activity but it is really good at opening doors.

Jess: How about you just do the detect an alien thing for now.

Doctor: Good idea.

(The Doctor presses a button on the Sonic Screwdriver and points it in many directions).

Jess: I'm Jess by the way

Doctor: Nice to meet you Jess I'm The Doctor.

Jess: Doctor what

Doctor: Just the Doctor

Jess: That's seriously your name.

Doctor: Yeah

(The Sonic beeps when the Doctor points in to one of the doors on his left)

Doctor: C'mon this way

(They run along a few corridors until they get outside when they see the Graske press a button on his wrist watch and see him beam up into the sky).

Jess: Where did it go?

Doctor: Probably back to its ship

Jess: Well what do we do now?

Doctor: We do nothing, I follow it and you go home.

Jess: No chance I'm involved in this whether you like it or not.

Doctor: All right then come on.

(They round the corner and the Doctor goes up to the TARDIS which Jess just thinks is a wooden box).

Jess: Why are you going into a wooden box?

Doctor: It's my ship

Jess: Come off it, both of us are never gonna fit in there.

Doctor: Trust me we will.

(They both go into the TARDIS)

Jess: Oh my god! It's bigger on the inside.

Doctor: That it is, its called having transcendental dimensions basically the inside is in a different dimension to the outside, anyway welcome to the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space and yes that does mean this is a time machine.

Jess: Really , you've been to different times in history.

Doctor: Oh yeah, I've met Shakespeare, Agatha Christie and I've been to the year 100 trillion.

Jess: Cool, but Doctor what about that alien.

Doctor: Oh right

(He presses all sorts of buttons on different sections of the TARDIS console)

Doctor: Hold on tight.

(The TARDIS hurtles about)

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(In the TARDIS, after a few minutes of trying to hang on tight, the ships' movement stops and Jess and the Doctor fall to the ground)

Jess: Where are we, why did we stop?

Doctor: Give me a minute and I'll find out.

(The Doctor presses some buttons)

Jess: So, where are we?

Doctor: Jessica Wilson, welcome to Griffoth - home planet of the Graske.

Jess: Are you serious, we're actually on another planet?

Doctor: Look outside if you don't believe me.

(Jess runs over to the door, opens it and before her she sees a whole new world, she tentatively steps outside the relative safety of the TARDIS and takes a few steps forward. The Doctor follows her and shuts the door behind them)

Jess: Hold on, what about the atmosphere, is it alright, I mean you see it in movies all the time, how different planets have different atmospheres.

Doctor: Well you're breathing alright aren't you?

Jess: Yes

Doctor: So...

Jess:... the atmosphere is ok for humans.

Doctor: Good, no let's get going.

(A couple of minutes later they come across a bend in the road where they find 4 Graske with guns aimed at them)

Doctor: Oh hello, didn't expect to find you lot up here, I thought you lived in caves.

Graske 1: We here for food search.

Graske 2: But Commander Flut want see you.

Doctor: Alright then, take us to your leader.

(The six of them enter the cave)

Jess: (whispers) Doctor, how come it seems like they're missing words out of their sentences.

Doctor: (whispers) Because they're actually speaking an alien language, ypu're just hearing English because of the TARDIS's translation circuit.

Jess: Oh

(A couple of minutes later they enter a huge cavern , littered with huge pods that have people in them)

Jess: Why are there people in those pod things?

Doctor: Because the Graske take them and replace them with an exact copy who will do what they say.

Graske 3: Prisoners no talk

Doctor: Prisoner's now are we, great.

(They walk past a few more pods and the Doctor sees two people he recognises - Gwen Cooper from Torchwood and Mickey Smith)

Doctor: Oh my god!

Jess: What is it Doctor, what's wrong?

Doctor: Those two there, they're my friends

Jess: Well then we need to get them out of there don't we.

Doctor: We can't not with all these Graske around, we'll have to go with the flow, and do it in a while.

Jess: Ok

(A moment later, the pods stop and they see a Graske dressed regally, ordering others around)

Graske 2: Commander Flut these two were on surface.

Flut: Who are they?

Graske 4: Don't know names.

Flut: Prisoners, what are names?

Jess: My name is Jessica Wilson.

Flut: And you?

Doctor: Well, you see, I am known by many names, my wife calls me Sweetie, my best friend calls me Raggedy Man, the Daleks call me the Oncoming Storm, but most people know me as the Doctor.

Flut: You Doctor, Time-Lord of legend.

Doctor: That be me.

Flut: Lock up him and friend.

(Moments later the Doctor and Jess are being thrown into a jail cell)

Jess: What do we do know?

Doctor: Oh don't worry, I'll think of something.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(In the cell, the Doctor and Jess are locked up and are passed by a guard Graske who walks up and down the corridor passing them and other prisoners)

Jess: What do we do Doctor, we've gotta rescue them friends of yours, get back to the TARDIS and then Earth and how are we gonna do that with that little munch kin watching our every move?

Doctor: He's not watching us the whole time is he, there's a period of 15 seconds when he has his back to us as he's walking up to the other end of the corridor, that's when we make our escape.

Jess: How are we going to escape in 15 seconds without him alerting other Graske?

Doctor: Simple, I'll point the sonic at him and send him into a sleep.

Jess: Okay then, let's do this.

(The next time the guard has his back to them the Doctor uses the Sonic to open the door and send the guard to sleep)

Doctor: Now we rescue Gwen and Mickey

(In the room with all the pods which are all passed at least once a minute the Doctor and Jess are stood in the shadows watching the patrols when they duck back into the corridor)

Jess: How are we going to get passed that lot, surely you can't send the lot of them to sleep?

Doctor: We'll use perception filters

Jess: Perception what

(The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out two keys on chains)

Doctor: These Jess are perception filters, wear one around your neck and while it won't make you invisible it will make you unnoticeable.

Jess: I think I understand, you mean like if I wear that and I pass someone they won't see me unless they want to.

Doctor: Exactly, now come on

(He hands her one of the keys which she puts around her neck and he puts the other round his)

Jess: Wait do you know the way to your friends?

Doctor: Yes, I have an eidetic memory, follow me

(5 minutes later after dodging many patrols the Doctor and Jess reach Gwen and Mickey)

Doctor: If I unlock Gwen first do you think you can lead her back to that corridor?

Jess: Yes, but won't she need a perception filter herself?

Doctor: Oh, here.

(He hands Jess another key on a chain, then he starts to Sonic open Gwen's pod, seconds later the pod is open and Gwen is slowly waking, the Doctor puts his hand over Gwen's mouth to stop her making a sound)

Doctor: Has Jack told you about regeneration?

(Gwen nods)

Doctor: Good, hello Gwen Cooper, I'm the Doctor, I'm gonna remover my hand but you have to speak quietly okay

(She nods again and he removes his hand)

Gwen: What the hell is going on Doctor?

Doctor: My new friend Jess here can explain a little, she's gonna lead you to relative safety, I'll be close behind with Mickey.

Gwen: Okay

Jess: Hi, here wear this and walk slowly, no sudden movements.

(Jess hands Gwen a perception filter which she puts around her neck then the two girls walk away, just before they get to the corridor 5 minutes later they are captured and Jess screams).

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(The Doctor is now getting Mickey out of the pod, when Mickey starts to wake and opens his eyes, the Doctor puts his finger to his lips to signal him to be quiet).

Mickey: Who are you and where's Gwen?

Doctor: Take a guess Mickey the idiot.

Mickey: Doctor?

Doctor: Got it in one, Gwen's fine, here put this around your neck.

(The Doctor hands Mickey a perception filter which Mickey puts around his neck).

Mickey: I see you regenerated again.

Doctor: Yeah, it was a while ago actual...

(They hear a woman scream)

Doctor: Jess!

Mickey: Whose Jess?

Doctor: A new friend of mine, now follow me, no sudden movements.

Mickey: You got it boss

(The two of them make their way to the sound of Jess's scream, but there is no sign of her or Gwen).

Mickey: Where are they?

Doctor: I don't know Mickey

Mickey: Scan for them with the sonic

Doctor: Good idea

(He gets the sonic out and starts scanning with it)

Mickey: New face and a new sonic.

Doctor: New TARDIS too.

Mickey: You changed the desktop theme?

Doctor: Yeah, come on, they're this way

(They follow the signal and it leads back to the cells, see a Graske guard, the Doctor causes an explosion in the distance to which the guard goes to investigate and the Doctor and Mickey go to the cell in which Jess and Gwen are locked in).

Jess: Doctor, get us out of here

Doctor: I'm working on it

Mickey: Hey Gwen, you ok?

Gwen: Yeah, you?

Mickey: Fine

(The Doctor sonics the door open).

Doctor: We don't have the time to get back to the TARDIS, so we'll have to bring the TARDIS to us?

Mickey: How the hell are you gonna do that?

Doctor: Just watch Mickey boy.

(The Doctor slides the Sonic so that it extends a little, presses a button and the TARDIS materialises in front of them).

Doctor: Hurry, up, get in.

(They all file inside the ship)

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mickey: Now what?

Doctor: Did you not notice anything strange about the people in those pods back there?

Mickey: No, why?

Doctor: Quite a lot of them were human and dressed in Victorian clothes.

Jess: Are you gonna take us to Victorian England?

Doctor: Yes I am

Gwen: If we're going to Victorian England, aren't we going to have to change our clothes so that we can blend in?

Doctor: Right you are Gwen Cooper, let's go to the wardrobe.

(Ten minutes later the four of them come out of the wardrobe, each wearing traditional Victorian clothes)

Jess: So many layers, how did people cope?

Doctor: Why don't we go find out?

(Back in the control room)

Mickey: You want some help there Doc?

Doctor: You remember what to do?

Mickey: Stay out of your way and press whatever buttons in sight

Doctor: Mickey.

Mickey: Yeah sorry, just joking, I remember really

Doctor: Alright then, Victorian England here we come

(The Doctor presses down on a lever, the rotor starts going and the TARDIS starts moving. Moments later all movements cease).

Gwen: Let's go see what's outside

(They all step outside into a street where bunting is being put up)

Jess: I wonder what all this is for?

Mickey: Hold on, I'll have a look at the paper on the bench)

(Mickey picks up the paper from the bench)

Mickey: It says here that the ...

Doctor:... date is 9th February 1840, it's a Sunday, the weather is good today but there are chances of rain tomorrow.

Mickey: You left out one big detail

Doctor: Oh yeah and what's that Mickey boy?

(Mickey turns the newspaper round so the Doctor can see it)

Mickey: There's a royal wedding tomorrow and not just any royal wedding - Queen Victoria and Prince Albert

Jess: Those Graske things are probably trying to stop the wedding

Gwen: And if my history is correct, if Albert and Victoria don't get married then the whole of the Royal Family as we know it will disappear.

Mickey: We can't let that happen

Doctor: No we can't, so let's go make sure this wedding goes ahead.

**End of Chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mickey: Tell me again how we're going to get into the Palace

Doctor: There's a special code amongst the royalty of this country that signals that there's a threat to the nation

Jess: And what's that

Doctor: You'll have to wait and see

(A little later they arrive at the palace gates, a guard stops them going through)

Guard 1: No one allowed through

Doctor: Oh yeah, I have well myself and my friends have security clearance

Guard 1: What's your code?

Doctor: Alpha Omega Gamma 1

Guard 1: Oh, come right through sirs and ladies

Doctor: Thank you

Gwen: Wow, what are you gonna say when you meet the Queen?

Doctor: Don't know yet

(Inside the palace)

Butler 1: I understand that you all wish to see the Queen

Doctor: Yes we do

Butler 1: Well I'm afraid that she's having her final dress fitting for the wedding tomorrow, you'll have to wait.

Voice from top of the stairs: No they won't Sebastian, I am ready

(Pan up to see Queen Victoria walking down the stairs, when she gets to the bottom everyone bows to her)

Queen Victoria: Alpha Omega Gamma 1

Doctor: Yes ma'am

Queen Victoria: We'll talk in the drawing room, Ruth

(A young woman comes up to them)

Ruth: Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?

Queen Victoria: I would like you to prepare tea for 5 people and bring it to the drawing room

Ruth: Yes ma'am right away ma'am

(Ruth walks away)

Queen Victoria: Follow me

(The Doctor, Mickey, Gwen and Jess follow Queen Victoria into the drawing room of Buckingham Palace, when the door is closed the Queen and the Doctor hug)

Queen Victoria: It is good to see you again Doctor

Doctor: You too, how are you?

Queen Victoria: Nervous about tomorrow

Doctor: Naturally, anyway I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Gwen, Mickey and Jess, guys may I introduce you to Queen Victoria of Great Britain and Ireland.

Jess: What an honour it is to meet you your majesty

Queen Victoria: Thank you, so Doctor what are we dealing with this time

Mickey: Sorry but how do you two know each other?

Queen Victoria: The Doctor helped to vanquish the evil presence that threatened my coronation as well as a few occurrences since then, most notably on a meeting I had with my future husband at Kensington Palace last year.

Doctor: Don't forget those ghosts when you were 9 or monsters when you were 14.

Queen: How could I? You haven't answered my earlier question, what are we dealing with this time?

Gwen: Well your majesty, there are some creatures called Graske who have the ability to take someone away and replace them with an exact clone, it's because of this that we think they're here to threaten your wedding tomorrow.

Queen Victoria: Oh dear, they sound frightful

Doctor: They are

Queen Victoria: Well then can I trust that you and your friends will stop them before the wedding?

Doctor: Yes ma'am you can

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Outside the Palace)

Jess: I can't believe you know Queen Victoria

Mickey: Oh that's not the half of it, he knows Charles Dickens, Shakespeare, Agatha Christie, Elizabeth I and II.

Doctor: Don't forget Madam de Pompadour, Cleopatra, Nefertiti, Winston Churchill and Janis Joplin.

Mickey: Oh silly me, how could I

Gwen: What do we do, how do we stop these Graske things?

Doctor: We've got to find them first.

Jess: And how do you propose we do that?

(Outside the TARDIS Mickey, Gwen and Jess are waiting for the Doctor to come out and when he does he is holding a strange device)

Doctor: Found it

Mickey: Found what?

Doctor: That's for me to know and you to find out Mickey boy, c'mon

(He pockets the device, locks the TARDIS and leads the others off to the left. Ten minutes later the Doctor is holding out the Sonic and scanning the streets to know what direction to go in)

Gwen: So where are you leading us?

Doctor: If I knew that, I wouldn't be scanning the area would I

Mickey: Yeah Gwen

(Gwen hits Mickey on the arm and a moment later the Sonic beeps)

Doctor: Oh, I think we've got something.

(The Doctor starts running off forcing the others to run after him. A few minutes later they arrive outside a large house)

Jess: I take it this is where the Sonic led you.

Doctor: A gold star for you, now, let's go see what's inside.

(The Doctor sonics the door open and leads the others in)

**End of Chapter **


	8. Author's note

**Authors Note**

From now on please pretend that Vastra, Jenny and Strax are in this time period.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(In the house the Doctor, Jess, Gwen and Mickey walk in tentatively to find what looks to be a perfectly normal suburban Victorian House)

Jess: Nothing seems odd here

Doctor: Looks can be deceiving Jess, don't believe what you see, not at first anyway

(Then a shadow comes from the top of the stairs)

Doctor: Hello there, sorry to intrude but I ...

Voice: You could never intrude in this house Doctor

Doctor: Sorry, do I know you?

Voice: Oh yes, you know me well

(The shadow walks down the stairs into the light - its Madame Vastra and Jess, Gwen and Mickey look shocked at her)

Doctor: Vastra!

Vastra: Hello old friend

(Then Jenny and Strax come running out of the kitchen carrying weapons as they think they're home is under attack).

Jenny: Doctor!

Strax: I apologise, I thought that you were an intruder

Doctor: No need to apologise Strax, anyway these are my friends, Jess, Gwen and Mickey, guys meet Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax

(They all exchange pleasantries and the Doctor fills them in on the problem with the Graske)

Vastra: Those little devils, I never like them.

Jenny: What are Graske?

Vastra: They are 4ft creatures who like to cause mischief wherever they can find it

Jenny: The Queen is getting married tomorrow, we can't let anything happen

Doctor: Yes Jenny I know that, we need to get thinking

(In the kitchen)

Doctor: Vastra, I don't understand something, can you tell me why the signal I detected led me here.

Vastra: Because I made sure that all the alien signals were diverted here so that we could better monitor alien activity in the city.

Doctor: That'll help me then, have you detected anything at all the last few days?

Strax: We investigated a signal not 3 days past, a few streets away but nothing came of it.

Doctor: Did you calculate for the possibility of a cloaking device?

Strax: We did not

Doctor: Well then, let's go check again.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(10 minutes later in a street with a few large houses, some shops and a few smaller houses, the Doctor, Jess, Gwen, Mickey, Vastra, Jenny and Strax are stood 5 metres away from a market stall)

Jess: Are you sure this is it?

Vastra: Yes child, this is where the signal led to

Doctor: But you couldn't find anything right?

Jenny: Well we could, but we couldn't pinpoint it exactly

Doctor: Well then let me counter in the possibility of a cloaking device.

(The Doctor scans the area with his sonic screwdriver and the signal gets stringer the closer the sonic is to the large house 8 feet away)

Mickey: I guess that's where we have to be then

(They all walk towards the house)

Strax: Shall I use a bomb to rid the house of the Graske?

Doctor: No explosives or weaponry of any kind Strax

(They walk up to the front door of the house and the Doctor lets himself in using the sonic)

Doctor: Right then let's have a little scout around, Jenny, Jess, Vastra with me, Gwen, Mickey you go with Strax and Mickey make sure he doesn't do anything I wouldn't

Mickey: Sure thing boss.

Doctor: Okay, we'll check upstairs and the attic, you guys check down stairs and the garden, meet back here in 20 minutes.

(The two groups go their separate ways, 5 minutes later with the Doctor's group who are still checking the rooms on the second floor)

Jenny: You guys found anything yet?

Jess: Not a thing

Vastra: Well then, I guess it is time for us to go upstairs to the attic

(The Doctor points the sonic towards the ceiling and the attic ladder unfolds, Jess is last to climb but she stumbles, before she hits the floor though Vastra grabs her with her tongue and lifts her up)

Jess: Thank you

Vastra: You're welcome my dear

Doctor: Let's check this attic

(With Gwen and Mickey who are walking together about a metre behind Strax)

Gwen: Don't you think his head looks like a potato?

Strax: Excuse me madam but my head does not look like a vegetable from the ground

(Gwen and Mickey snigger)

Mickey: Strax, we've finished down here shall we go and see if the garden has any clues to give us?

Strax: That is what the Doctor wanted

Mickey: Lead the way then.

(15 minutes later they all meet at the foot of the stairs)

Doctor: Did you guys find anything?

Gwen: Nah, what about you?

Doctor: Nope

Jenny: What about the cellar?

(Jenny pointed to a door under the staircase and they all climb down the stairs and into a murky darkness)

Jess: (sighs) It's so dark.

Doctor: Let me fix that

(The Doctor flicks on the Sonic Screwdrivers torchlight as bright as it will go without damaging their eyes)

Doctor: Let's go find those Graske

(They all walk off)

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Minutes later the Doctor is still guiding his group of aliens and humans through what they have discovered is no ordinary cellar but a cave system that appears to stretch for miles)

Jess: How much further Doctor?

Doctor: I have no idea

Vastra: I detect Graske, up ahead

Doctor: Right you are Vastra, about 7 feet infront of us

(They walk the few feet up the corridor and find themselves in a large dug out cavern filled with pods of people - real people of doppelgangers)

Jenny: Who are all these people?

Vastra: They are the real people which the Graske has replaced with doppelgangers Jenny, these people are still alive though, the real person has to be kept alive for the doppelganger to be able to carry out its business.

(They walk through the lines of pods with people in them, skirting around any Graske they see infront of them)

Jess: There are loads of them, more than there were on Griffoth

Jenny: Where?

Gwen: The Graske home planet

Doctor: These are probably people within the palace or people that are involved with the wedding someway, their doppelgangers are probably trying to prevent the wedding in any way they can.

(Then suddenly a Graske appears)

Graske 1: Intruders

Mickey: You think one little Graske can stop all of us

Graske 1: There not only one

(They many more Graske appear in a circle around the group)

Graske 1: Follow us to Leader

(A minute later they are all stood in front of a Graske that is wearing a crown and sat on a large throne)

Graske 3: Who these people?

Graske 1: Lord Masco they were amongst pods

Doctor: We weren't causing any trouble I promise you

(Masco gets out of his seat)

Masco: This humanoid has binary hearts, he is Time Lord known as Doctor.

Doctor: Oh you've heard of me then, jolly good that'll make things a whole lot easier won't it

Masco: Quiet

Doctor: Not likely, I'm not one for silences, the quietness or the aliens. Now Masco, listen here...

Graske 4: Address him as Lord Masco

Doctor: Again not likely, so Masco me old chum, what you got going on in Victorian London eh?

Masco: Graske not stupid, we not tell plan.

Doctor: Oh that's fine I can guess, does it have something to do with the very important event tomorrow, the wedding of Queen Victoria to Prince Albert, I'm right aren't I, tell me I'm right.

(As he continues to talk he puts his hand behind his back and raises 3 fingers to his friends)

Jess: (whispers) What does the number 3 mean?

Mickey: (whispers) He's not saying the number three, he saying how many letters there are in a word, his favourite word.

Strax: (whispers) And what is that, EMP perhaps?

Vastra: (whispers) Since when has the Doctor mentioned that he likes Electromagnetic pulses?

Jenny: (whispers) So what's this word then?

Mickey: Run, he's telling us to get ready to run.

(A minute or two later)

Doctor: You know Masco if there's one thing you should know about me and evil plots, it's that I always stop them. NOW!

(The Doctor and his friends then start running away)

Masco: Get them

(In amongst the pods)

Gwen: Which way is it?

Vastra: To the left

(They all start to run again when they notice that Jenny isn't with them, so they turn around and see her stood outside one of the pods looking at the person inside)

Jenny: Err guys, we have a problem.

Vastra: What is it?

(They all come up to the pod and see who's inside - it's Prince Albert)

Doctor: That is one BIG problem

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jess: Is that who I think it is Doctor?

Doctor: Oh yes

Gwen: Well what do we do?

Jenny: We've got to get him out of there, he has a wedding he needs to be at in less than 24 hours.

Doctor: Yes of course, hold on, Vastra do you think you can hold them off for a while?

Vastra: Of course

Doctor: Jess, Gwen, I'm going to teleport you into the palace, into the Queen's personal office, you have 5 minutes to get her to get Albert into a room with just you four.

Jess: Why?

Doctor: Because when I wake up the real Albert here, the doppelganger up there will faint and then slowly disintegrate.

Gwen: And you want us to make sure that it doesn't cause any panic.

Doctor: Exactly, now get ready

(The Doctor points the sonic at Jess and Gwen which causes them to teleport out of the Graske hideout. In Queen Victoria's office in Buckingham Palace, the Queen is reading through some important papers from the Prime Minister when Jess and Gwen teleport in)

Queen Victoria: What on Earth?

Jess: Don't be alarmed your majesty, the doctor sent us here.

Gwen: Yes, we have something to tell you

(They tell her all about Albert and his doppelganger)

Queen Victoria: They took my Albert

Jess: Yes I'm afraid they did, but like I said the Doctor is going to fix it which is why we need to get the doppelganger in here so we don't cause panic.

Queen Victoria: I'll go and get him, I'll say I want to talk to him before he leaves to stay at Windsor for the night.

Gwen: Good, and your majesty you might want to hurry up, the Doctor's in a bit of trouble, we've only got three minutes

Queen Victoria: You got it.

(Back with the Doctor)

Mickey: Five minutes is up boss

Doctor: Okay, let's hope they managed to get the doppelganger alone.

(The Doctor points the sonic at the pod containing Prince Albert, a few moments later the pod opens, the Prince wakes up and steps out of the pod).

Prince Albert: Doctor, it's you?

Doctor: Hello your highness, everyone may I introduce you to His Royal Highness Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, Duke of Saxony. Prince Albert allow me to introduce Mickey, Jenny, Vastra and Strax

Prince Albert: Goodness grief, what are you two?

Vastra: I am a highly developed species of Lizard from the dawn of time called a Silurian and Strax here is a species known as Sontarans who love nothing more than a good fight.

Strax: How do you do human scum?

Vastra: Did I mention he doesn't like humans very much?

Mickey: We gotta get out of here.

Doctor: Right yes, let's go.

Jenny: What about that teleport?

Doctor: It needs to charge, now run?

(In the Queen's office, Queen Victoria, Jess and Gwen are watching the last remnants of Prince Albert's doppelganger fade away)

Jess: Your majesty, is there any possible way for the others to sneak into this very room with your fiancée?

Queen Victoria: Yes, there are servants corridors running throughout the building.

Gwen: Great, I'll call Mickey and tell them to come in the back way

(Gwen gets out her mobile which causes the Queen to look alarmed)

Queen Victoria: What is that device?

Gwen: It's a portable telephone.

(With the Graske)

Graske 1: Lord Masco, the Doctor has taken human Prince.

Masco: We must stop him, must not let him disrupt plans.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(The Doctor, Mickey, Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Prince Albert are running away from the Graske that are chasing them)

Prince Albert: May I say Doctor, it is good to see you again.

Doctor: You too me old chap, now come on keep running.

Mickey: Doctor, why can't we teleport using the Sonic?

Doctor: Because like this Dimensional jumpers you used to have, it needs charging.

Jenny: Well can't you at least get the TARDIS to come here and get us?

Doctor: Why did I not think of that?

(A minute later, the group gets corned by Graske from all sides)

Graske 1: You will give us human Prince

Doctor: Now I won't

Graske 1: Then he and you will die

Doctor: I wouldn't bet on it

(The Graske aim their weapons at the group just as the Doctor gets the TARDIS to materialise around them. In the TARDIS)

Vastra: You cut it a little fine there Doctor.

Doctor: Whatever, we just have to get Prince Albert to Buckingham Palace, like now.

(In the room with Queen Victoria, Jess and Gwen, they all stand back against the desk as the TARDIS materialises).

Queen Victoria: How that ship brings back memories?

(Then Albert comes out of the ship)

Queen Victoria: Albert! Are you safe?

Prince Albert: Thank to the Doctor

Queen Victoria: Your coach to Windsor leaves in one hour you must go finish packing

Prince Albert: Goodbye my love, I will see you at the Chapel Royal tomorrow

Queen Victoria: And I you

(He kisses her hand before leaving the room)

Queen Victoria: What if those monsters try to take him again or me for that matter before the wedding?

Doctor: If it makes you feel any better, we could split up and some of us stay here with you and some of us stay at Windsor with Albert.

Queen Victoria: That would be wonderful Doctor.

Doctor: Okay, we'll do it girls and boys, everyone into the TARDIS, I'll drop you girls off at the front gates and then we'll meet Albert at Windsor, I'm afraid though your majesty you will have to come up with an excuse as to why they stay here and we at Windsor.

Queen Victoria: I'll just say that I hired some extra security for wedding.

Doctor: Okay cool, come on then everyone.

(They all head into the TARDIS which dematerialises moments later)

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(A little while later Vastra, Jenny, Gwen and Jess are sat in the drawing room of Buckingham Palace drinking tea with the famous Royal).

Jess: (whispers to Gwen) Can you believe we're here in Buckingham Palace sipping tea with Queen Victoria?

Gwen: I know its weird isn't it, but welcome to the Doctor's life.

Queen Victoria: Thank you all for staying with me, it gives me much comfort knowing that friends of the Doctor are here.

Jenny: How did you meet him ma'am, the Doctor I mean?

Queen Victoria: I was 7 years old, and in the garden of the house I was born in looking at the flowers when I heard a strange noise coming from behind the hedgerow, I went to investigate and I saw the most frightful thing, a creature with snarling teeth who was feeding on the gardener.

Gwen: A Weevil!

Queen Victoria: You've met them?

Gwen: Yes, we deal with them all the time at work.

Queen Victoria: Yes so, this Weevil, turned to face me, it was coming towards me, so I started running, I went into the maze and found my way to the middle where I ran into the Doctor and coming out of the TARDIS, he stopped the Weevil, sent it on its merry way and cheered me up by taking me into his ship and taking me to a restaurant in space where I had the finest piece of cake I've ever tasted. I've seen him many times since then though, when I was 9, 11, 14, 16, 18, 19 and twice last year, once on a meeting I had with Albert and once when I was in Scotland.

Vastra: You have seen much then?

Queen Victoria: Oh yes, all manner of creatures, from the small and innocent to the tall and vicious.

(Then Sebastian knocks and comes inside)

Sebastian: Your majesty, I have sorted out the rooms you requested.

Queen Victoria: Thank you Sebastian, you may go.

(Sebastian leaves)

Queen Victoria: I shall lead you to your rooms where you shall find, a change of clothes, you don't want to be turning up the wedding in drab dress.

Jess: Thank you your majesty.

(They all leave the room. At Windsor Castle in the drawing room there, Prince Albert, Mickey, Strax and the Doctor are sat around the fire).

Mickey: So Prince Albert, when did you meet the Doctor?

Prince Albert: 'Twas last year, though I had known of him ever since I met Victoria, she likes to tell of her tales with him. Anyway, myself and my fiancé were in Kensington Palace in March of last year when we came across a blue light in the next corridor, we peaked around the corner and saw a terrible sight, a very tall and very wide creature with green skin and large black eyes was trying to squeeze itself out of a human, it stepped out and discarded its human suit as though it were trash. Then the Doctor turned up and saved the day.

Mickey: You met the Slitheen.

Prince Albert: You've heard of them?

Mickey: Heard of them, I've fought them, I've killed one.

Prince Albert: How do you kill a creature like that?

Mickey: With Acetic Acid

Prince Albert: I do not understand

Doctor: Vinegar me old son, just vinegar.

Strax: I don't see the point in weddings

Doctor: Of course you don't Strax because you're just a Sontaran.

Strax: Sontar-ha!

Prince Albert: Anyway, I've had rooms made up for all of you.

Doctor: Thank you.

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(The next day - the day of the wedding, in Buckingham Palace Vastra, Jenny, Gwen and Jess are stood at the bottom of the staircase in their borrowed dresses for the wedding waiting for her majesty the Queen to descend the stairs with her Uncle, Prince Augustus Fredrick, the man who would be giving her away)

Jess: I feel like a princess in this dress

Gwen: I know what you mean

Jenny: They are gorgeous aren't they?

Prince Augustus: So, who are you four again?

Vastra: We are extra security hired by her majesty to help with the wedding, the males in our team are with Prince Albert.

(From the top of the stairs Sebastian rings a bell to get everyone's attention)

Sebastian: May I present Her Majesty Queen Victoria of Great Britain and Ireland

(Then Queen Victoria walks around the corner looking amazing in her white dress trimmed with Honiton Lace, when she gets to the bottom of the stairs she stops in front of her Uncle who bows to her and kisses her hand)

Prince Augustus: Oh little Alexi, you look beautiful

Queen Victoria: Uncle, you very well know that my name is now Victoria.

Prince Augustus: You will always be little Alexi to me, the little girl who loved flowers.

Queen Victoria: Hold on one moment, I wish to speak with these four ladies.

Prince Augustus: Of course

Queen Victoria: Two of you will be travelling atop of my carriage while two of you will be inside it with myself and my Uncle

Prince Augustus: Are you sure that's necessary?

Queen Victoria: Yes Uncle, I have heard rumour of an attempt on my life, I need all the protection I can get. You four can decide amongst yourself who goes where.

Vastra: I think it would be best if I am inside the carriage

Jenny: Then I'll go with you.

Vastra: No you won't Jenny, you have keen eyes, you will go on top of the carriage, Gwen could you go with her?

Gwen: Sure

Vastra: Which means Jess, you are with me.

Jess: Cool

Queen Victoria: Now that that's sorted, we have a wedding to get to.

(They all head outside to the carriage. At St James' Chapel Royal, Strax, Mickey and the Doctor have been taken aside by Prince Albert)

Mickey: Do I have to wear this?

Doctor: Yes Mickey, you don't want to look out of place do you?

Prince Albert: So have you got a plan, for if those little blighters turn up?

Strax: My gun, is at the ready.

Doctor: Ignore him, I've got something set in place, plus I have the Judoon on speed dial.

Prince Albert: They would be the Space Police who helped us with our Slitheen problem.

Doctor: That's right, now come on, places everyone, the Queen is about to arrive.

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Queen Victoria walks down the aisle and the service goes without a hitch until the happy couple come to say I Do, then a troop of 10 Graske storm in causing the congregation to scream in fear, however to contain what is happening Strax shuts the door)

Masco: We here to stop wedding

Queen Victoria: Oh no you're not, I am Queen Victoria of Great Britain and Ireland, this is my big day and you will stay away from my almost husband and get out of this church.

Masco: Big words from female

Doctor: Thanks your majesty, but I'll take it from here. Leave now Masco, it's for your own good.

Masco: I no take orders

Doctor: Well you're gonna take this one

(Then a Graske teleports next to Albert and promptly teleports away with him)

Queen Victoria: Albert!

Doctor: Don't worry, I'll get him back and this wedding will go ahead. Mickey, Vastra, Jenny with me. Strax stay here and help Jess and Gwen with crowd control, keep everyone in the building.

Strax: But sir, surely my skills would better be served fighting the Graske

Vastra: Do as he says Strax

Strax: Yes ma'am

Doctor: Victoria, on my life I will bring him back, I promise you.

Queen Victoria: I know, but do it quickly.

Doctor: Gwen, we're going to teleport with the sonic, but first I'm going to give a message to the TARDIS to help you find the memory eraser, ok.

Gwen: Yeah sure

Doctor: Alright then, let's go.

(The Doctor teleports himself, Vastra, Jenny and Mickey away)

Gwen: You heard him Strax, crowd control.

(Strax walks over to the nearest person and begins talking to them)

Gwen: Right then, TARDIS

(Gwen goes to the TARDIS. With the Doctor, Vastra, Jenny and Mickey who are in an empty corridor in the Graske hideout)

Jenny: Where are we Doctor?

Doctor: The Graske hideout, now come on.

(The Doctor leads them away, they arrive in the room with the pods and arrive just as they are going to put Prince Albert into one)

Doctor: You can stop right there, that man has a wedding to go to.

Masco: Who are you to stop us Doctor?

Doctor: Who am I? More like who are they?

(The Doctor points to his left where a few metres away a troop of 4 Judoon materialise)

Judoon leader: Bo no to mo sko fo.

Doctor: We speak English here, not Judoon.

Judoon leader: You Graske are under arrest

(Two of the Judoon transport all the Graske away)

Doctor: Right you, big fella, you're in charge right, well I can take it from here, oh and tell Madame Lenora the Doctor said hello.

(The last two Judoon transport away)

Prince Albert: Thank you Doctor, I did not fancy going back into one of those pods.

Doctor: You're welcome me old chum. Now Mickey, Vastra, Jenny, can you help me send this lot back to where they came from?

Mickey: You got it boss

(Twenty minutes later when the only people that are left in the room are the Doctor and his friends)

Prince Albert: Have they all gone home then?

Vastra: Yes your highness, everyone is back where they should be.

Doctor: Not quite everyone, this man has a wedding to attend.

(A few minutes later in the Church the Doctor is about to stand on the lectern when Gwen comes up to him and hands him a device)

Doctor: Thank you Gwen

Gwen: You're welcome

Doctor: Right then ladies and gentlemen, I know today hasn't gone quite as planned, but that will all be forgotten if you look at this device.

(The Doctor presses a few buttons and says a memory wave over the congregation)

Doctor: Sorry about that interruption folks, what silly person would dream of trying to kill a woman on her wedding day. Vicar, you may carry on

(Two minutes later Queen Victoria and Prince Albert kiss as husband and wife. At the reception, the Doctor and his friends are about to leave when the Queen and her new husband take them to one side)

Queen Victoria: Not going without saying goodbye are you?

Doctor: Of course not, we were just going to admire the flowers, weren't we

Queen Victoria: You can't pull the wool over my eyes Doctor; I've known you too long.

Prince Albert: We will see you again?

Doctor: I hope so

Queen Victoria: So do I, and thank you all again for everything you have done.

Vastra: You are most welcome.

Doctor: Goodbye, Victoria, goodbye Albert.

Prince Albert: Goodbye Doctor

Queen Victoria: We hope to see you soon

Doctor: Come on then you lot, let's get you home.

(The Doctor and his friends leave)

**End of Story**


End file.
